


It Takes Two Danisnotonfire & Amazingphil

by im_an_amazingdan_fan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/pseuds/im_an_amazingdan_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is slipping to a world of depression, and Phil is unable to do anything to stop it. When they both end up in hospital, Dan and Phil realise their life has changed forever, and there is no way of going back. For Dan, it may never be the what it was, and he needs his fiends more than he ever thought. From then on, they need each other and they begin to understand why life would never be the same again.. *disclaimer - I do not own any youtubers mentioned in my story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change In State

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is my first time using this website, but this story can also be found at FanFiction.net under the same title and username. Hopefully I will get everything right and not have a mess like I did on the first time I wrote and uploaded my chapter. I hope that this story will do well here, there are many chapters to come that have already been written and can be uploaded onto here every week.
> 
> Thanks!

Dan's P.O.V  
It's 11 pm and here I sit. Though my streaming eyes begged, my merciless mind refused to let me rest this shaking body in a night of peace, without the traumatizing nightmares of loneliness and pain. It was just the beginning of my nightly torture. They wouldn’t bother me so much, but they contained him, and each night, his body lay lifeless on the cold hard streets of London. I could not move, nor could I bring myself to any one’s attention; there was no one. Just me. Nevertheless, I would scream, plead, weep, but my efforts were worthless. He was dead. And as I would give up hope, I would wake, and the cold sweat had already washed through my hair and body, and I would scream.  
The screams would ricochet through the walls, causing him to come running into my room, and hold me whilst I curled up, pathetically crying into my pitiful bundle of sweat-drenched sheets. I knew I couldn't put him through it every night; it was unfair to have him do that. So now, I just let the world sweep along without me. As I didn't sleep when I could remain conscious, I avoided human contact. Maybe because I felt irritable, but mainly, it was because I was in love... with Phil.  
I was in love with Phil. From his tender skin to his beautiful blue eyes, every part of me begged for his company. But we were friends, and nothing more. The last thing I wanted is for me and my stupid feelings to go mess it up.   
Why would I even begin to think he would like me? I just need to make sure he doesn't know I'm not sleeping; he hates seeing me ill, especially if he knew I did it on purpose.   
I just really needed to get out of here.   
The idea of spending another night suffering was unsurprisingly unappealing to me. I slipped on my black jacket, and a pair of converse, and silently make my way out, knowing the slightest sound would blow my plan - Phil would still be awake, probably on his laptop - and quickly made for my freedom though the door and out into the frigid night.  
Phil's P.O.V  
I had been scanning through my twitter, chuckling at all my tweets from the fans. They really could lift my mood, especially after a long and stressful day. I wish Dan could see this.   
Dan.   
For the past few weeks he's been acting odd. He remained in his room for such a long time, that I'd almost forgotten how he looked. It was weird, he would normally come and sit and play games, be social, talk to me, but now he seemed... reluctant. And then the worst part would start in the night. I would fall to sleep as normal, only to be awoken by a horrifying sound of sobbing and screaming, and as I raced myself into his room, finding him on the floor, shivering and shaking from the nightmares terrible ordeal. His sheets warped tighly around his arms and legs, as he kicked and screamed in agony I could not understand. I never found out why he had been so upset. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
And at that moment, I jumped to my feet.   
Dan had been too quiet, much so that it had made me uncomfortable. It was nearly 2:00 am. I stumbled out of my room, and walked quietly up to his door, trying not to disturb or alarm him. There was no sound. Hesitating as I rose my hand to knock heart skipping a beat. I dismissed the butterflies floating in my stomach and pushed his door open, unable to contain the tension rushing through me.  
His room was empty.  
My heart dropped through the floor, and I quickly ran to the living room, the kitchen the bathroom. But Dan had gone. And so had my heart.  
I was about to leave, after collecting my phone, keys, and wallet, and to go and find out where he had gone, when my phone rang. Pressing answer caused an explosion of shouting bust into my ear, making me jump a mile in my quiet apartment.  
"PJ, calm down! tell me what’s happened?" He sounded exasperated and desperate, and there was something not right about this at all.  
"Dan!" he gasped "He JUST rang!" PJ began to gasp for air; I held back the tears by the painful lump in my throat  
"Where are you?" I commanded. My voice remained strong but I was slowly breaking. Dan could be dead for all I know, and I didn't do a damn thing about it. I couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
"Heading for yours, I think I know where he is... Phil, I think he's in a bad state from what I could tell" The line went dead.  
And with one swift look back into my apartment, I swung the door shut behind me and began to run.


	2. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a lot shorter than the rest (I really have no idea why its so short) I wrote it almost 2 years ago so not only is is very bad with grammar, but I find myself regretting choices, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil s P.O.V  
I feel sick.  
As lights flash brightly past the car, I desperately scan over the London roads, in search for a lost soul. Although it was such an ungodly hour, the streets seemed even busier; filled with drunk parties and staggering youths, finding their way home blinded by the rush of alcohol. Finding it hard to believe Dan was amongst this apocalypse, it was these people who made the trip so unnerving; they were unpredictable.

My priority right now is Dan, but as if I was almost part of the rush of intoxicated population, I found myself struggling to concentrate. Dark hair, white face... dark hair. White face. Seriously! As if I was telling myself what my he looked like. I couldn't help but contain the vast discussion inside my head. Dan was drunk? That couldn't be right, not really... no... he doesn't drink like that, does he?

Another thing, I'm not the jealous type, but he called PJ. I'm not jealous, I told myself. But I'm his closest friend! That thought wavered on my mind for a while. Close friend. Brother, or more. No, don't go there. He obviously doesn't care about your feelings. But you care about his don't you? I thought deeply for a second. It was the shrill screeching of tires brought me back to reality. I turned to Peej, who's face had drained to a clammy pale colour. Something clearly had hit him, something we had all missed.  
"PJ..." I whispered shyly. I felt for a moment, a sense of danger. The way PJ's face was sullen and blank, it was frightening to see.

He didn't speak.

"Peej talk to me!" this time I spoke with more confidence this time, feeling the fear rising in my throat; I had no escape from the surging pressure in my chest.  
His eyes remained still and cold.

The fear built, into anger.

"TALK TO ME, FOR CHRISTS SAKE." I shouted, causing him to jump and look at me.

"Phil. I don't know what to do." Gasped PJ, tears violently tugging at his voice in which he tried will all his might to hold.

"This isn't the right ti-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"Of course it the right time! You've noticed it to... I knew it!" he seemed to come to realise something, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

" Wha-Peej, this isn't making any sense-you are not making any sense! What have I noticed? Look Dan's somewhere out there and if we don't hurr-" I exclaimed, only to be interrupted again.

"I KNOW." It was his turn to explode this time "Look Phil, Dan hasn't spoken to anybody for months. Me, Louise, Jack, Dean, Chris, even you, we've all seen it. Every bodies noticed."

"I guess... but what are you trying to say?" Wake up Phil, this just cannot be happening!

"Dan is going to do something stupid. We need to find him Phil, and fast. I really can’t say if we will have enough time..." he trailed off, picking up his phone. What? The inside of me began to break down even more, if that was even possible.

Right on que, PJ's phone flashed up. Tyler Oakley's name was visible for a millisecond, before it was swiped up to PJ's ear

"Where?" commanded PJ urgently, in such a tone that I had never heard him use. "Shit... try stop him, we will be there in two... yes he's here... bye" The next second, PJ was already unbuckled and out of the car, before I had even got chance to think. I raced in pursuit after PJ, as if my life depended on it. Dan's did.

I had already lost hope.

The closest person to me was gone.

He left us because I was too selfish to support him when he needed it most.

Too selfish for my own good.

I deserved this.

All of this.

There was nothing left.

It was all gone.

Gone.


	3. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a lot shorter than the rest, I really have no idea why its so short, I wrote it almost 2 years ago so not only is is very bad with grammar, I find myself regretting choices but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil s P.O.V  
I feel sick.  
As lights flash brightly past the car, I desperately scan over the London roads, in search for a lost soul. Although it was such an ungodly hour, the streets seemed even busier; filled with drunk parties and staggering youths, finding their way home blinded by the rush of alcohol. Finding it hard to believe Dan was amongst this apocalypse, it was these people who made the trip so unnerving; they were unpredictable.  
My priority right now is Dan, but as if I was almost part of the rush of intoxicated population, I found myself struggling to concentrate. Dark hair, white face... dark hair. White face. Seriously! As if I was telling myself what my he looked like. I couldn't help but contain the vast discussion inside my head. Dan was drunk? That couldn't be right, not really... no... he doesn't drink like that, does he?  
Another thing, I'm not the jealous type, but he called PJ. I'm not jealous, I told myself. But I'm his closest friend! That thought wavered on my mind for a while. Close friend. Brother, or more. No, don't go there. He obviously doesn't care about your feelings. But you care about his don't you? I thought deeply for a second. It was the shrill screeching of tires brought me back to reality. I turned to Peej, who's face had drained to a clammy pale colour. Something clearly had hit him, something we had all missed.  
"PJ..." I whispered shyly. I felt for a moment, a sense of danger. The way PJ's face was sullen and blank, it was frightening to see.  
He didn't speak.  
"Peej talk to me!" this time I spoke with more confidence this time, feeling the fear rising in my throat; I had no escape from the surging pressure in my chest.  
His eyes remained still and cold.  
The fear built, into anger.  
"TALK TO ME, FOR CHRISTS SAKE." I shouted, causing him to jump and look at me.  
"Phil. I don't know what to do." Gasped PJ, tears violently tugging at his voice in which he tried will all his might to hold.  
"This isn't the right ti-" I began, but I was interrupted.  
"Of course it the right time! You've noticed it to... I knew it!" he seemed to come to realise something, like the missing piece of a puzzle.  
" Wha-Peej, this isn't making any sense-you are not making any sense! What have I noticed? Look Dan's somewhere out there and if we don't hurr-" I exclaimed, only to be interrupted again.  
"I KNOW." It was his turn to explode this time "Look Phil, Dan hasn't spoken to anybody for months. Me, Louise, Jack, Dean, Chris, even you, we've all seen it. Every bodies noticed."  
"I guess... but what are you trying to say?" Wake up Phil, this just cannot be happening!  
"Dan is going to do something stupid. We need to find him Phil, and fast. I really can’t say if we will have enough time..." he trailed off, picking up his phone. What? The inside of me began to break down even more, if that was even possible.  
Right on que, PJ's phone flashed up. Tyler Oakley's name was visible for a millisecond, before it was swiped up to PJ's ear  
"Where?" commanded PJ urgently, in such a tone that I had never heard him use. "Shit... try stop him, we will be there in two... yes he's here... bye" The next second, PJ was already unbuckled and out of the car, before I had even got chance to think. I raced in pursuit after PJ, as if my life depended on it. Dan's did.  
I had already lost hope.

The closest person to me was gone.

He left us because I was too selfish to support him when he needed it most.

Too selfish for my own good.

I deserved this.

All of this.

There was nothing left.

It was all gone.

Gone.


	4. Forceful Lies

Chapter 4 -

The heavy slushing of wind-beaten water failed to soil the utter silence of the two men who had appeared to have just submerged into the icy waters. The tremendous crash of a body hitting water had disappeared, and now what remained was their dreaded disappearance.

Unheard by the Dan and Phil, where the cries of their friends as the rushed clumsily towards the still crumbling wall, and lumps of corroded rock skidded down the jagged banks which crashed heavily into the water, but no life remained whilst they fell. As the friends reached the edge, they realised that there was no clear drop into the water; but a length of rocky bank before the rushing waters.

And along the bank, lay a motionless person, face down, arms and legs at odd angles. It wasn't clear which one it was, but there was no sign of any others along the banks itself.

A few minutes had passed before PJ managed to clamber down the unsteady walls, being the only one controlling his emotions enough to compose himself and think properly. Unable to see who lay flat on the ground, he ran heavily towards the figure, and rolled him onto his back.

Barely recognisable lay a motionless Phil.

His face was drenched in blood, seeping from cuts around his face. Beyond the leather jacket, Phil had several punctures to his stomach from the jagged rock continuously falling from the ever damaged walls.

"Stay up there! It's not safe and I need someone to get help!" Shouted PJ to Jim and Tyler, who were peering over the edge as to see better. He heard a few replies and some more movement, convincing him that they had heard what he needed. He looked back down at Phil face. It was emotionless and messed, and it made PJ feel sick to the stomach. Looking at him was a truly horrific sight, and it immediately took Dan off PJ's mind. He took his jacket off and covered Phil, feeling the full extent of the icy weather.

In the distance, there were sirens calling out and getting ever closer to the sight, but being down in the banks did not help; they could neither see or hear anybody now. The only sound remaining was the constant rushing of the murky waters, and PJ's constant attempts to stir him awake, which all was prevailed by the elements. The rain began to pour more heavily, and the lightning struck across the dismal skies. PJ's energy began to slowly seep from his body

Although It felt much more like hours, it was only moments before he actually heard any others around him. It seemed that both Tyler and Jim were unable to get back to the edge, but a stranger's voice began to call over. Muffled by the wind, he heard faintly someone asking for his response.

"Hello! I'm down here, please get help!" Called PJ hopelessly. It seemed almost pointless to shout. He could not even point out where the voice had come from, and he definitely hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It wasn't something he could rule out either, as the cruel wind and relentless rain lashed at his already drenched body. It was beyond cold, and was already taking away all of PJ's energy. He heard the mystery voice again, a little clearer.

"are you there? Shout if you can hear me." Somebody called down.

This is it, thought PJ. He glanced up at the drop and saw dim lights shining down his way, feeling unsure whether the beams would actually reach him at that point.

"Listen to me, my friend fell. He's hurt he won't talk.. You have to get help down here now!" Feeling more optimistic, PJ tried to stand, to get a better view of the people, but his knees began to quiver and shake under the numbness of the cold, and before he realised, he had already fallen back to his knees.

There was no way I could leave him like this, thought PJ. His mind struggled to keep up the what was happening in front of him. The rocks began to fall again, rolling towards them both, but there was not reaction. He could not think rationally, the cold had infiltrated him and left him with no clue of where he was or why.

The elements had beaten him down, and PJ's eyes began to fall heavy. With his last amount of energy, he pulled himself back to Phil, as if to protect him.

That's last thing he remembered was the light that got brighter, before he closed his eyes.


	5. Change in Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank You for all your comments, they're all lovely!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story, it seems to have done well on other websites and I love all the feedback I receive from it.
> 
> If everybody could look up my friends new FaceBook page, it's called Don't Kick The Pj, just search for it on facebook or message me for the link, its much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter 5 – Change in Circumstances

Lots of flashing lights were going by, but they didn't make much sense at all.

Pain so bad it would make any man scream, but he made no sound. He could not move, or breathe, or cry. It was too much. A cry for help wasn't an option.  
The pain felt like blood had turned to lava, searing through each and every limb, causing colossal paralysis. It reached deep inside his head and create the feeling of overwhelm and stress to lay heavily embedded in him.

His mind recreated the frightening ordeal of what had happened before this strange event have occurred. Approaching a place, and seeing that face, almost for the last time, and then... nothing. Just the realisation that the decisions made that night were not considered appropriate or sensible. It was not the outcome that bothered him; he could not remember the outcome. It was the tension, the change in circumstances that made everything so frightening, so... different. Everything would change from now on, and that could only mean that it would never be the same again. Whatever happened from this point on, would never revert to the original position.

After a while, the pain began to settle on his head, and the lights seemed to get brighter and brighter without any control. Reality was coming closer than ever before.

Don't go to the light, he chuckled to himself.

Phil's eyes opened as he took a sharp breath.

The blurred vision did not help him understand where he was, nor did having terrible eyesight, but he couldn't bear moving his arms to find his glasses. Just as well, because when his eyes finally came into focus as much as he could muster, he realised he wasn't back in the fluffy depths of his bed; Phil was laying down on what appeared to be a hospital bed. there were many people surrounding him, speaking to him and others around, but he could not make out who they were, just blurs of people flying by. The voices seemed like whispers, though Phil was convinced that the person closest to him seemed to be shouting to his face. Why so angry? Phil tried to pull a confused face, but everything was so numb.

As soon as he realized that the person was shouting to him, his hearing followed back to him, much like a radio tuning.

"Can you hear me? Hello? What's your name? Do you know where you are?" Asked the person, suddenly too loud for Phil to comprehend, the questions overwhelmed him, and Phil didn't know what to do. " I need you to talk to me please! Try and tell me your name, I know it's difficult and confusing but it will help us a lot here."

"Ph..." The sounds were there, they just didn't seemed to string together very well "Phil...Lest..er"

The person sent somebody else off with his name, and then turned back to Phil.

"Okay Phil, I've got a very important question for you, and it's very important that you answer me truthfully, okay?" The man seemed to have calmed his voice, sensing Phils alarm. Phil nodded gently.

"I need to know if you can trust me." This seemed a strange question, and Phil wasn't sure he wanted to really answer it. The man was a complete stranger, and Phil still couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Yes." Replied Phil in a raspy, weak voice. He knew that this person was stranger, but what choice did he have. He couldn't move and this man seemed to be the only person who knew what was really happening. There was no point in denying it.

"Well, I'm sure you're quite confused as to what's going on. I know it's not going to be easy to take it in right now but I feel that you may be more at ease knowing your current situation.

"as I understand, You're here because you've taken quite a fall, and it seems clear that it wasn't a direct drop either; there are a lot of scraps and cuts, meaning that you didn't fall straight to the ground. All the cuts from the fall have been cleaned and were taken care of while you were here-"

"What? How long-" Phil began to choke uncontrollably, feeling the ultimate weakness in his body. The person pulled an oxygen mask over his face calmly.

"Not to worry now. You were only unconscious for a few hours here, maybe four hours. You didn't come in until nearly 4am, they had some trouble getting to you and your friend." Phil looked questionably at the person. Was Dan there? Where was he now? What was really going on? "He's okay, you both were showing signs of hypothermia, but that's treatable enough. This is what these sheets are for" he pointed to the peculiar sheets covering Phil up to his neck "We are just about to send you to the x ray, we think that leg of yours is broken, your left arm too. I won't be long. I'll ask to bring your friend through too, If that's okay?" Phil nodded silently.

Of course it was okay, as long as Dan's okay, thought Phil, feeling much more at ease. The Doctor was right; he had decided that this must be who the man was. The hypothermia must had taken away Phil's ability to process his surroundings. Although he could not remember what happened earlier that night, Phil felt at ease because he thought he knew that Dan was safe now, as the last time Phil remembered seeing Dan, was when he almost let Dan jump...

He closed his eyes. Now able to think more clearly, he began to feel the effects of the events that had happened. Pain in his leg seared through his hips at the slightest movement, and his arm felt like fire. Deep in his head was an annoying throbbing of pain as if he had been battered heavily with a club. There was no mistake that Phil had seemingly come off worse in this instance. The cuts were the worst; stinging uncontrollably, eventually pulling his mind from everything else. Each shoot of pain reminded him of what type of mental pain Dan must have been going through to resort to this. But at least he is safe now.

Unknown to Phil, who had slipped back into sleep, and when he came round, he had already reached the X ray department, where he was roused from his sleep.

"I'm sorry," said the nurse, "it's just for the x ray, and then you can rest all you want."

The x rays were over quickly, and although all Phil wanted to do was sleep, he knew he needed to be away, to see Dan and see with his own eyes that he really was okay. So he began to bring himself back to his senses. Dan would need all the help he could get, and Phil was not prepared to let him go anytime soon, not like he almost had done a few hours earlier.

Was it really that late? It must be about 6 o'clock now – a time that neither Dan nor Phil would naturally see. It was the middle of the night when Phil had gone, but he didn't think that it would have been two hours out in the cold and rain. He couldn't remember much of that, being unconscious for the most of it still felt unreal, animated that it could have ever happened.

Just then, the doors creaked open, and Phil, who was composing himself, felt he knew who was about to round the corner.

It really wasn't who he had expected, as PJ walked gingerly around the corner.

"Phil - I thought- never mind I mean – are you okay?" He blurted out in such a mess.

"It's not him..." Whisper Phil through the mask, unclear to PJ or anybody around him. PJ rushed over and gently pulled off the mask, sitting it on Phil's chest.

"What did you say? I don't understand." Phil took a jagged breath, releasing his worst fears were coming true. And as the sun began to peak, the question still remained.

"Where is Dan?"


	6. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sixth chapter!
> 
> Just so you know, I've put a small dash next to the sentences being spoken from inside Dan's mind, as AO3 doesn't seem to accept the use of Italics so I needed to quickly create an alternative. It takes away from the atmosphere personally but I hope it's clear to understand!
> 
> Thanks!

His legs frozen, body into shock, drowning without motion, Dan couldn't have landed in a worse position. While Phil had managed to fall close to the walls, he had pushed away, and landed into the deep waters, and the shock from the fall and the freezing river had rendered him paralyzed, unable to think or move, with no way of escaping the icy river.

With its intense pull, the river dragged Dan along the banks, allowing him no air or chance to survive, and it drained him of all hope as he realised his life could not be over; Dan could not leave a mess like this, not knowing if Phil was okay, or if he had indeed survived Dans consequences.

Dan's knees jerked as the hit something solid... was that the ground? Had he been so lucky to be dragged to the edges of the river for one last chance? Hope glimmered somewhere in Dan's heart, as he managed to beckon the edge closer to him, and pull his body out of the ice bath and into fresh air, something he had not been able to have since he had fallen in, which seemed to be such a long time.

With the last bit of energy inside him, Dan gasped for air, filling his lungs as much as he could, savoring the ability to live while he had the chance. The cold night nipped at his sodden clothes and he felt winter close in, sucking all the warmth that the river hadn't extracted. It was not over yet. Dan may have miraculously survived the vicious waves, but he would still have to venture into the deep empty night and find the one person he cares about the most.

The venture uphill seemed to be impossible, as Dan dragged his feet heavily. The difficulty really started here, as his who body was numb from his oxygen starved body, and prevented him of the ability to walk properly, leaving him to crawl hopelessly along the jagged path until Dan pulled himself up a wall, and learnt, feeling absolutely drained.

It was at this point Dan's demons began to appear inside his head. The same demons that made him wake up in the middle of the night. The ones who kicked out the real person on the inside, and replace him with another, one who couldn't function, who would try every measure to escape. But there was always a fight, and it would never end well.

-It's a lost cause   
hissed the demon in Dan's ear. He was ignored.

-You will never make it. He doesn't want you there and you know it.   
Dan couldn't let this happen now. It was all inside his head.

-It's all over now...

-You go what you wanted, didn't you?   
It's evil sneer crescendoed in Dan's mind.

-You couldn't have done better. It's finished now, there's nothing to find...

"Don't... I can't... leave me..." Murmured Dan in frustration. He began to pull himself along the perimeter of the wall, hoping it would lead to somewhere nice. The Bahamas hopefully.

-You know what's happened, don't you?

"No... Don't say it..." He stumbled faster.

-This was your doing... so I want YOU to say it...

-You know you want to...

"Please don't..."

-Say it .

"No." The demon began to manifest itself.

-Say it, Dan.

-You know it's right...

"Leave me... leave me alone! Stop! I don't want this..."

-Say it now! And realise that it's over, you're over.

Dan dropped in despair, clutching at his head as if to pull his demons away. They couldn't control him anymore now. Phil needed him more than ever. He did this to Phil. Pulled him into his problems when he should never need be involved. It was Dan's fault. All his fault. As he lay down on the freezing pavements, he heard his demons last words...

-That's right Dan...

-You killed Phil.


End file.
